¡DESEO!
by Aiko Li
Summary: Ella es consciente de los cambios por los qué atraviesa, es consciente qué a esa edad ciertos impulsos son naturales. Y está consciente de qué ella controla su cuerpo... O qué debería, porque con Roy Mustang a su lado no es una tarea fácil.


Disclaimer: FMA ES DE LA VAQUITA LINDA E INTELIGENTE DE HIROMU ARAKAWA!!

Aunque todos lo saben, es necesario recordarlo ^-^

* * *

Deseo, es lo que comienzo a sentir, a pesar de tener tan solo quince años. Mas es eso lo que siento, una necesidad de sentirme mujer, me siento blasfema ante estos pensamientos pero es imposible, se que dentro de unos días mi periodo se acercaba y en estos días es cuando mas entran en mi cuerpo estas "calenturas".

Es difícil de controlar, he sido criada con la creencia que la moral es lo primero, que el sexo es solo para adultos, todas esas sensaciones que se suponen solo los "grandes" sienten están presentes en mi cuerpo, sin ni siquiera tener un detonador cerca, sin imaginar las escenas más excitantes, sin tocar alguna parte de mi cuerpo en especial, solo nace, el ardor del placer, nace de forma tan natural, porque eso es, es algo natural del cuerpo humano, por eso no debo sentirme culpable por sentir esto, no soy una pervertida, por mi cabeza no cruzan imágenes por las cuales debería abochornarme, mis manos no van a lugares impropios, solo siento el extraño calor correr por mis venas, puedo estar sentada viendo el programa de televisión más inocente del mundo, sin pensar nada en especial, y llega: la sensación abrasadora, es raro, trato de ver que es de lo más normal que a todos los chicos les sucede, y así me tranquilizo y la sensación de estar haciendo algo malo desaparece; Es por eso que evito acercarme a chicos, porque sé que soy lo suficientemente impetuosa e insensata como para lanzarme a los brazos de un hombre que logre encender mas las brazas de la lujuria que nacen en mi…. ¡Sería la peor estupidez!... ¡No! Toda mi vida echada a perder, por mi falta de voluntad, la verdad es que hasta hoy ningún chico se me ha acercado con intenciones amorosas pero yo tampoco lo he hecho, por eso pienso llevar una vida de privación en el rango amoroso hasta cuando este lista de poder asumir mis propios errores: Independiente, segura, sin nadie que pueda reprenderme por la forma impetuosa e insensata con la que posiblemente me entregue a las más profundas pasiones del libido. No soy tonta, en esta etapa de cambios he llegado a aprender a conocerme a mí misma, se cuales son mis limites, mis debilidades, y sé que si doy paso para que la mujer apasionada nazca prematuramente cometeré el peor error de mi vida. ¡No! ¡No! Y ¡NO! No puedo permitirme esto, es por eso que me conformare con que mi cuerpo deje de recibir estos cambios tan abruptos que mis hormonas se tranquilicen, para entonces lanzarme a los brazos del amor sin el temor que a cada paso puedo cometer una tontería.

Al menos ese era mi meta e ideal porque todo eso se fue a la basura cuando lo vi salir.

¡El!

¡Tan sexy!

¡Tan seductor!

¡Tan!!... ¡Tan!!.... No había palabras.

Apenas y tenía una toalla atada a su cintura, mostrando su perfecto cuerpo, y ¡qué cuerpo!!!...

¡Basta!! Basta! ¡Basta!.... Por eso no se quería acercar demasiado al alumno de su padre, me había mentido a mí misma. Si había un detonador, y ese era Roy Mustang, porque tenía que aparecer frente a mí solo con eso encima, justo en estos días, cuando me siento con más deseos de cometer una estupidez. Por eso me mostraba tímida ante él, por eso no interfería en su vida, por eso pasaba escondida en mi cuarto, porque tenía miedo de cometer una estupidez, y ahora la estoy haciendo me quedo parada frente a él mientras imagino como mi mano recorre su pecho su abdomen mientras él me besa desenfrenadamente, me acaricia, retira de forma lenta y tortuosa mi vestido, yo tiro de su toalla y… y… y….

¡BASTA!...... No puedo dejar que mi mente haga algo que pueda llevarme a cometer una locura…. Siento mi cara arder, y sus ojos sobre mí, me he sonrojado ¿Y si el pudo leer mi mirada?; ¡Qué vergüenza!... Debía huir, con suerte y el imaginaria que me he puesto así por haber interrumpido su intimidad, cuando en realidad me azore porque los pensamientos que tuve con el no eran nada inocentes.

Cuando fui consiente nuevamente me di cuenta que estaba en mi habitación, con la respiración agitada, que había huido de su mirada escrutadora, definitivamente no le volvería a mirar directamente a los ojos, o su arrogante sonrisa, o su pecho bien formado, o su abdomen tentador o… o… o ¡Algo más!

* * *

¿Qué tal? ….

¿Les gusto?...

Como dijo una excelente escritora de aquí FF (lo siento no recuerdo tu nombre T_T) Me ire al infierno por esto! XD…. Bueno allá nos encontramos querida amiga a la cual admiro pero no me acuerdo su nombre XD…

Es la primera vez que escribo algo asi, y aunque me de vergüenza aceptarlo __ /// Listo!, sino entendieron se lo perdieron, porque muy pronto borrare esa línea XD…

Espero de todo corazón que les guste y recuerden (citare a otro buen escritor de FF que no recuerdo su nombre T_T) Un escritor con comentarios es un escritor feliz… O algo así XD

Por favor dejen comentarios con críticas constructivas ^0^

Adiós.

Atte.:

Aiko Li


End file.
